This invention relates to an exercising apparatus. In another aspect, this invention relates to an arm exercising apparatus that simulates Indian arm wrestling. In still another aspect, this invention relates to an exercising apparatus whereby a single person can exercise his arms and shoulders in a manner similar to Indiam arm wrestling.
Exercise is essential for maintaining good physical health. It is well-known that without proper exercise, muscle tissue will tend to deteriorate. Therefore, many different forms of exercise are beneficial.
One particularly useful form of exercise for exercising the arms and shoulders is an exercise known as Indian arm wrestling. This form of exercise has evolved into a rather popular sport whereby participants can obtain needed exercise and compete with other participants at the same time. When participants pit their strength against other participants in Indian arm wrestling competition, it is often difficult to fairly judge the relative strength of the participants because of various advantages that one player may take of another player in starting the wrist movement of arm movement before his opponent is fully ready. Therefore, it is highly desirable to have a mechanical device whereby uniform resisting forces can be overcome by the various participants and their true strength can be mechanically registered. Additionally, it is highly desirable to have an apparatus whereby Indian arm wrestling exercises can be carried out by only one participant.
Attempts have been made in the past to produce suitable mechanical devices for Indian arm wresting. Such prior art devices include the devices illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,376 wherein a lever mechanism is attached to rubber bands or springs and the springs were stretched to exert an opposing force on the lever. Additional prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,033 wherein a U-shaped handle is attached to parallel coil springs and the springs were stretched outwardly by exerting force on the lever. These prior art devices have many disadvantages that make them unsuitable for useful exercising and amusement devices. Such disadvantages include unnecessary bulkiness, poor control of resisting forces because of the use of stretchable helical springs and the like.
It is therefore desirable to have an inexpensive apparatus that can be conveniently utilized for Indian arm wrestling type exercise and amusement by an individual participant. It is also desirable to have an exercising apparatus for Indian arm wrestling exercise and amusement wherein the opposing force exerted on the apparatus is essentially constant and can be carefully controlled.